


Fair Youth

by asahiapollo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Kind of happy ending, Kinda, Love Language Discourse, M/M, Not Everyone Loves The Same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahiapollo/pseuds/asahiapollo
Summary: Why didst thou promise such a beauteous day,And make me travel forth without my cloak,To let base clouds o’ertake me in my way,Hiding thy bravery in their rotten smoke?‘Tis not enough that through the cloud thou break,To dry the rain on my storm-beaten face,For no man well of such a salve can speak,That heals the wound, and cures not the disgrace:Nor can thy shame give physic to my grief;Though thou repent, yet I have still the loss:The offender’s sorrow lends but weak reliefTo him that bears the strong offence’s cross.Ah! but those tears are pearl which thy love sheds,And they are rich and ransom all ill deeds.Shakespeare, Sonnet 34
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 1





	Fair Youth

December 22nd, Happy Birthday. Two calls and a video chat with his sister by afternoon. There’s a short and fiery headed man waiting for him at the front door. 

“Come on Tobio!”, more expressive than most people he knew. 

By typical standards, it was a pretty okay day. Volleyball at the park, eating at a restaurant and in the end, going home to watch a couple of C-list movies. Before heading home, window shopping for miscellaneous items around Tokyo. It’s fun until the end. 

A tap on the shoulder. Tobio. _Tobio._

“Tobio-!”

The blink of an eye and oh- Shoyo’s upset. 

Tobio notices the guilt on his face and almost asks him what's wrong- almost. He sucks the words in like his breath before a serve. 

Shoyo opens his mouth. Kageyama. He calls Tobio Kageyama instead, he’s already concerned about the next words that follow. 

_Do you even love me? _He remembers from his third year in high school when he was asked this the first time, he remembers the guilt just like the feeling of a bad toss. Rare, but mortifying.__

___Marry me._ _ _

__“Marry me.”_ _

__Tobio closes his mouth. Betrayal. A faulty block. He says it again anyway._ _

__“We can’t keep doing this. Won’t you please just love me?”_ _

___I don’t. I can’t. Not properly. But I don’t want to let you go._ _ _

__“I’m sorry, you’ll find someone.”_ _

__Sho- Hinata looks deflated, even more so as minutes pass. A broken whisper._ _

__“Do you even want to marry me Tobio?”_ _

___No. I want you by my side forever. Don’t leave._ _ _

__“Please stay.”  
His face is inexpressive, his emotions have always been hard to receive. Does he love him? He wants him by his side. _ _

__“You never tell me that you love me.”_ _

___I want to toss to you forever. You are my favorite partner. I am your setter._ _ _

__“I waited for you.”_ _

__He knows the implications, he knows what he said will finally drive Hinata over the edge._ _

__“I waited for you, I want to marry you.”_ _

__Tears of pearl stream down from glass eyes. His apologies sound like twinkling stars._ _

__“Tobio, please. Tobio.”_ _

___I forgive you. I love you. We do not belong together._ _ _

__“Marry me, Shoyo.”_ _

__The sun shines again, and a tsunami has passed._ _

There will be another in due time, but for now, the land of their hearts is safe from an unpredictable natural disaster. A world will know no other destruction that compares that to the masses of misguided love. Love languages mistranslated across lands like holy scriptures will never hold the same meaning again.


End file.
